


Особый нож для особого дела

by thecipher



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecipher/pseuds/thecipher
Summary: ...и Дэвид вновь поверил, потому что искренне считал Дэниела хорошим и добрым, просто сбившимся с пути.Как страшно и больно было узнать, что он ошибся.Иллюстрация от violsowd!https://pp.userapi.com/c830608/v830608134/3f297/pU9gbnHEglk.jpg





	Особый нож для особого дела

Где в этом доме хранятся ножи, Дэвид узнает не сразу.  
Он имеет в виду не обычные кухонные, а те самые, с изогнутыми обоюдоострыми лезвиями и шероховатыми ручками. На каждой, ближе к блестящему лезвию с желобком, выбито клеймо: два переплетенных змея, пожирающих друг друга.  
Особые ножи для особых дел.  
Дэниел прячет их в своем шкафу под стопкой одежды, кипенно-белой, как свежий снег.  
Иногда он надевает ее, объясняя Дэвиду, что она очень подходит для его новой работы. Где и кем он работает, Дэниел никогда не говорит.  
«Это неважно, главное, что я приношу домой деньги, верно?»

Когда на белоснежной рубашке появляется первое красное пятно, Дэвид не обращает на него внимания. Потом пятен становится больше — Дэниел уже не застирывает их украдкой, а бросает испачканную одежду на виду. Белизна рубашек и отглаженных брюк подчеркивает красно-бурые разводы и неровные кляксы.  
Он думает, что Дэвид все тот же наивный дурачок и ни о чем не догадывается. Он вообще недооценивает его, считая глупее и добрее, чем есть.

Настало время показать ему, что это не так.

Изогнутое лезвие ножа поблескивает в уличном свете, проникающем в спальню сквозь тонкий тюль. На острие льдисто стынет круглый блик. Дэвид трогает его пальцем, и на мягкой подушечке выступает выпуклая красная капля.  
Эти ножи очень острые. Он украл один из них, пока Дэниела не было дома и спрятал под кроватью, завалив носками без пары и старыми журналами.

У него есть особый нож для особого дела.

Дэниел спит, звездой раскинувшись на кровати. Из приоткрытого рта течет ручеек ровного дыхания, светлые волосы в беспорядке лежат на белой подушке, пальцы сонно нащупывают пустоту рядом и судорожно сжимают складку на простыне.  
Дэниел запрещает ему вставать по ночам. Перед сном он крепко обнимает его, перекидывает ногу через бедро, прижимается членом к копчику и долго мнет в объятьях, как живую игрушку. Он ненавидит спать один — говорит, что это из-за детских кошмаров, но его словам давно нет веры.  
Дэниел боится, что Дэвид сделает что-нибудь ужасное.

Именно то, что он собирается сделать сегодня.

Рукоятка уютно ложится в ладонь, змеи переплетаются под его пальцами, сливаются в каком-то исступленном экстазе, бесконечно поглощают друг друга, и Дэвид вспоминает, как Дэниел точно так же оплетает его руками и ногами, впиваясь зубами в шею или плечо. Так бывает редко. Чаще он заставляет его уткнуться лицом в подушку, вгрызается в загривок и быстро, грубо трахает, наваливаясь всем телом и вжимая в мокрую от пота простыню.  
Потом Дэвид долго не может уснуть от боли во всем теле, а наутро находит на кровати и бедрах красные потеки — как на белоснежных рубашках, сваленных в ванной. Дэниел треплет его по волосам, бегло целует в щеку и просит сварить ему кофе покрепче.  
Он всегда требует, чтобы Дэвид провожал его, улыбается невинной улыбкой и бросает через плечо: «Какая разница, я же приношу деньги!», когда слышит робкий вопрос «Куда ты?» или «Когда ты вернешься?»  
Дэвид ловит себя на мысли, что спрашивает по привычке.  
Он уже давно знает, куда Дэниел уезжает каждое утро, и что заботливо сложено в его белом чемоданчике.

Крысиный яд есть почти в каждом бунгало; порой в маленьких опрятных домах заводятся мыши или крупные хомяки — это отличное средство, чтобы от них избавиться.  
В их съемном домике на окраине Маунтин Вью нет никаких хомяков и мышей.  
Этот яд предназначен для людей.  
Когда Дэвид догадывается об этом, его накрывает беспросветным ужасом и горьким разочарованием.

***

 

Дэниел наврал ему, пообещав, что больше никогда не вернется в секту. Ему нельзя было верить, но он поверил — в голубых глазах, смотревших на него с усталого лица в палате центрального госпиталя, не было ни капли лжи. Дэниел обнимал его, утыкался лицом в изгиб шеи, сбивчиво просил забрать его отсюда и клялся, что все изменится.  
И Дэвид вновь поверил, потому что искренне считал Дэниела хорошим и добрым, просто сбившимся с пути.

Как страшно и больно было узнать, что он ошибся.

Они перебрались в Маунтин, сняли домик на окраине, и все было хорошо. Дэниел был ласков и внимателен, он делал для него все, исполнял каждую прихоть и любое желание — Дэвид думал, что так бывает только в кино. Он был самым счастливым каждый раз, когда Дэниел приносил ему завтрак в постель, ходил с ним на долгие прогулки в горы и играл для него на скрипке. Они подумывали завести собаку и подружиться с соседями, но потом все изменилось.  
Дэниел не смог убежать от себя, он и не пытался, все это время только играя в любовь и доброту. Когда Дэвид понял это, стало слишком поздно.  
Он погряз в этих отношениях, запутался, как муха в паутине, пристрастился к ним, как к Пи-Экс.  
Дэниел приучил его к себе, заставил почувствовать себя нужным и любимым, подсадил, как на иглу без возможности соскочить и вылечиться.  
Он постоянно врал и скрытничал, но подслащивал каждую ложь поцелуями и признаниями в том, о чем не имел ни малейшего понятия.

А Дэвид действительно его любил.

***

 

Занавеску колышет легкий ночной ветер. Дэниел вздыхает во сне и подгребает к себе подушку, бормоча что-то невнятное. Его ресницы дрожат, и Дэвид в ужасе замирает на полу возле кровати, боясь, что он проснется и застанет его с ножом в руке.  
«Что ты там делаешь, Дэвид? — спросит он, недовольно хмурясь. — Ты упал во сне? О, бедняжка. Иди ко мне.»  
Если он успеет незаметно швырнуть нож на место, все обойдется. Дэниел снова обовьет его руками и ногами, подомнет под себя и уснет, жарко дыша ему в ухо.  
Это будет хорошо.  
Возможно, он захочет трахнуть его, и Дэвид уступит, прекрасно зная, что ласковый и нежный Дэниел давно остался в прошлом. Он будет вскрикивать в подушку, впиваться ногтями в матрас и позволять проникать в себя резкими толчками, ощущая жгучую боль между ягодицами и не думая о собственном удовольствии.  
Хотя иногда, подаваясь бедрами, всхлипывая от острых укусов на шее и спине, замирая от коротких влажных поцелуев, он начинает замечать, что ему почти нравится так. Робкое удовольствие пробивается сквозь боль, и когда Дэниел кончает, забрызгивая его спину теплыми каплями, он ощущает невероятное, яркое, почти оргазмическое облегчение.  
Если он не успеет, все будет очень плохо.

Никто не знает, что Зимууг нашепчет Дэниелу и как велит наказать Дэвида за его проступок.

Рука дрожит; широкое лезвие ножа ловит отблески уличного света. Змеи на рукоятке подмигивают Дэвиду голубыми огоньками стеклянных глаз. Это два воплощения Зимууга — Ксинос и Орхаас, темное и светлое, две ипостаси космической силы. Они обречены вечно переплетаться в объятьях и пожирать друг друга, соблюдая Великий Баланс — в этом есть что-то близкое, что-то до рези в груди родное.  
Они не могут разрушить свою вечную связь; Орхаас никогда не победит Ксиноса, но Дэвид не он, у него получится вырваться.

Дэниел лежит перед ним, полностью раскрытый и беззащитный. Взгляд перебегает с него на нож и обратно, скользит по широко раскинутым ногам, гладкой груди, выпирающему кадыку и приоткрытым губам. Дэвид помнит их вкус — терпкий, табачно-кофейный, навсегда въевшийся в его собственный рот.  
Он невольно облизывается и рвано вздыхает, сжимая рукоятку ножа так, что натягиваются жилы.

***

 

Их первый поцелуй случился в госпитале: Дэвид принес Дэниелу какую-то настольную игру и пакет шоколадок. Они заперли дверь и играли прямо на кровати, разбрасывая фишки и хрусткую фольгу. Кто-то из них пропустил ход; две головы встретились над пестрым игровым полем, пальцы переплелись на пластиковом кубике с цифрами, губы встретились, и это было слишком нарочно для простой случайности. Дэниел зарывался в его волосы, толкал на жесткий матрас и целовал так, что сбивалось дыхание.

***

 

Картина встает, как наяву, и в животе разливается мягкое тепло, а рука дрожит еще сильнее.  
Дэвид вспоминает, как они заехали в этот дом, как выбирали мебель и собирали по соседям чашки и тарелки. Как в первый вечер сидели на пледе в пустой гостиной, ели китайскую еду, а потом занимались любовью в темноте под шорох проезжающих автомобилей и собачий лай. Как Дэниел принес ему горшок с ромашками и сказал, что эти цветы похожи на него. «Такие же светлые, добрые и лучистые, как ты». Как он клал голову на его колени, смотрел сияющими глазами и говорил, что никогда не встречал никого лучше, чище и чудеснее, что Дэвид — единственный, кого он любит и будет любить всегда.  
Он вспоминает все хорошее, что было между ними, и особый нож для особого дела падает на пол, бросая последний блик на разворошенную кровать.  
Дэвид заталкивает его в темноту, забрасывает носками, сгибается над полом и прячет лицо в трясущихся влажных ладонях.

Он делает так каждую ночь: выбирается из душных объятий, достает нож и стоит над спящим Дэниелом, собираясь ударить. Каждую ночь он надеется покончить с этой зависимостью, вырваться из смертельного захвата Ксиноса и оборвать их связь. И — не может.  
Ему не хватает сил погрузить лезвие между узкими ребрами и покончить с круговоротом лжи. Он дает Дэниелу еще один шанс все исправить, одуматься и разделить на двоих его огромную всепрощающую любовь.

Кровать тихо скрипит под тяжестью его тела. Он осторожно ныряет под одеяло, и чужая горячая рука тут же ложится ему на живот. Дэниел привлекает его к себе, утыкается губами в шею и сонно зовет по имени.  
— Я здесь, — отзывается Дэвид и закрывает глаза.  
Орхаас снова возвращается к Ксиносу и позволяет пожирать себя заживо, сплетаясь с ним в прочный неразделимый узел.  
Особый нож для особого дела мог бы его разрезать.

Но Дэвид снова и снова забрасывает его под кровать.


End file.
